The Country Club
by salsadip
Summary: Sherlock needs to get into a country club, he also needs a wife. Sherlock/OC. A  shorter  story with Sherlock and my own character, Kate. No offence meant!


The Country Club **(stereo-typically exclusive and expensive private clubs with lots of competition for membership)**

**_Sherlock needs to get inside a private country club, but he also needs a wife..._**

"No! I am not going to pretend to be your bloody wife just because you need to snoop around some snobby country club!"

"That is such a stereotypical view." Sherlock hadn't even looked up from his Blackberry. He was slouched in his black leather chair directly opposite a fuming Kate who was pacing back and forth, angry how her required services had just been slid into the conversation.

"True of this place though." John was pottering in the kitchen, making some of his soothing tea for the frazzled young women who had currently taken over his shared flat.

"Well, no I won't do it, I don't even know how you had the gall to ask me in the first place." She stopped to glare at him.

"Ok then," Sherlock's reaction was smoothly calm, too calm. He hadn't even tried to coax her into it.

"Ok then?" Kate didn't understand how this normally so forceful persuader would let her refusal pass with such ease.

"Well, you obviously are against the whole idea (which could be considered hurtful) so there is no point to try and convince you otherwise." He smiled at her.

"Uhh...no." She was now unsure of herself and confused by Sherlock's new response. She flicked him another even more confused look before leaving, he returned it by widening his fake smile even more. She sighed then left.

"Why did you do that?" They could hear her clumping down the stairs. John moved out of the kitchen brandishing two mugs of steaming tea. "You know you could have-" Sherlock looked at him and raised a finger in the air.

"What?" Sherlock moved the finger to his lips.

"Sherlock Holmes, you...you...you complete and utter...arrghh!" It was screamed up from below, partially from the hallway. Sherlock started to laugh to himself.

"What did you do?"

* * *

><p>That manipulative... - why did she put up with him? Hanging on the door of her wardrobe as she had entered her room was a dress. It was navy, of simple design and cut, she remembered casually pointing it out him when he had `helped` her with the shopping (tapping away on his phone and pointing out what was wrong with her diet). She didn't want to guess how or when he had smuggled it in. She shook her head as she fingered the material, brushing over the delicate rose perched on the left-hand side and remembered the hefty price tag. She slid it off the hanger. Damn you Sherlock Holmes.<p>

* * *

><p>"Right, which shoes?" Sherlock was straightening a borrowed tie and dusting himself off in the mirror. He threw a look over to John in his chair.<p>

"Oh shut up! I would have come anyway." Sherlock titled his head at her.

"_Which shoes?" _she said through gritted teeth, brandishing a second pair to what was on her feet threateningly in her right hand.

"Those ones, wouldn't want you any taller than me." She wrinkled her nose up at him before chucking the rejected shoes on the floor and walking to the mirror. He then attacked her by swinging a strand of pearls round her neck, she squirmed away before realising what he had given to her.

"Pearls, really?" She twirled them round her finger.

"You heard John, the richer we seem the more chance we have of getting in - at least to the interview room." Then he roughly grabbed her hand,

"Hey!" He opened his palm and resting in the middle was the simple gold band. "Oh, " she breathed, another thing she wasn't going to ask about. She extended her left hand, fingers splayed. He grabbed it again, but this time slowly glided the ring down her finger. Kate couldn't help it, she took a sharp intake of breath and her heartbeat quickened. She laughed nervously as their eyes met, it was greeted with an equally anxious smile, before the brain remembered that this was business and he quickly turned away.

"So John, what do you think?" Kate moved and linked her arm with Sherlock's, then tilted her head and pulled a cheesy grin.

John laughed, "Yes, very believable." Sherlock turned to look at Kate who was still pulling faces and sighed.

Sherlock walked over to the door and started to shrug on his coat. "Come on, I'll brief you in the taxi."

"Brief? Surely darling we just saw each other across the room..." She clasped her hands to her chest and pretended to swoon. Now Sherlock wrinkled his nose, making him appear childish but adorable, he thrust her coat at her.

"Of course, it was definatley your charm, sweetheart." Her voice dripped with sarcasm, but Sherlock had started down the stairs.

"Good Luck," wished John.

* * *

><p>Taxi, he had said. It was more of a black limo with tinted windows. Yeah, it was a limo. They swung up the long graveled drive to be dropped off right in front of the most over-sized cottage Kate had ever seen. Some would have said mansion, but it didn't have that grandeur or character, it seemed more like a little chalet blown ridiculously out of proportion to her. It stretched across their view but round the outsides she could see a layer of manicured green and tightly trimmed hedges. Kate stepped out of the `taxi`and took in her surroundings.<p>

"What do you think?"

"It's...It's frightful."

"I was hoping you'd say something like that." They smiled at one another, before once again Sherlock's brain told him their was a job in hand.

"Right so you remember everything?"

Kate nodded, "Mr. and Mrs. Jameson, married 4 years, you run a very expensive business and I sit at home trying to climb social ladders."

"Well, if that's as good as it's going to get... Shall we?" He extended his hand, Kate nodded and went to go inside.

"Take my hand."

"I'm sorry?"

"We're married."

"How could I forget?" She curtly grabbed his hand, but then softened, squeezed it and was led in.

They moved over to the receptionist and quickly exchanged details, before being directed to the waiting room. They slipped off their coats and sat down on a big leather sofa. Kate started to nervously twiddle with the pearls again, but stopped abruptly after a shooting look from Sherlock.

"How many people apply for these places?" He ignored the question and his curious eyes continued to scan the room.

"We're being watched. Don't look. We need to act normal." He whispered.

"How do I look?" She flicked back her hair. He threw her a puzzled look. "Darling?" A kick in the shins.

"Lovely dear."

"Come here," Kate turned towards him and straightened his tie, then brushed down his jacket. "It's weird to see you in a tie," she whispered, it was then they both realised how close they were to one another, knees brushing, her hands still on his chest, noses almost touching. Both of them retracted on instinct, but on remembering they were meant to be married awkwardly lent back into one another.

"Oh sorry, am I interrupting?" A short, rather round women had appeared in the room. The pair jumped up like naughty school children.

"Not at all. And I presume you are..?" As usual Sherlock was first to recover, he moved towards the women and stuck out his hand.

"Mrs. Coats,"

"Pleased to meet you, this is my wife," He presented Kate.

"Charmed I'm sure." Kate too extended her hand, much more gracefully, and tried desperately not to smirk.

"Well then shall we?"

"Lead the way." Sherlock gestured to the little room to the side of them, allowing Mrs. Coats to go first before placing his hand on the small of Kate's back, pushing her into the room. Even though the touch was followed by what can only be described as a shove, Kate couldn't help the shiver that ran up her spine.

Once through the door Mrs Coats had moved directly round behind her desk, where as Kate hovered in the doorway, wondering what the hell she had got herself into, needing another gentle (this time) push from Sherlock. "We need to seem like we own the place." He barely whispered to her as he brushed past, breath stinging her ear. Now she had a part to fulfill Kate moved with new authority to one of the two chairs positioned opposite the table.

"Please. Sit." The words were delivered as two separate sentences as the woman looked them both up and down when they sat. Both individuals took note and returned it with sickly smiles. "So how long have you two been married?"

"It's been about four years now, hasn't sweetheart?" To Sherlock's surprise Kate responded first, then placed her hand on his leg, whether for the act or comfort Sherlock would never know.

"Yes. Time flies when you're having fun!" They laughed awkwardly and he moved to clasp her hand still resting on his knee.

"So just a few routine questions, so we can find out a bit about the pair of you."

"Well about that, I'm on a bit of a tight schedule, so if possible could I quickly see the facilities and leave the questions to my capable wife?" He flickered a glance at his watch for effect and squeezed Kate's hand. In response she dug in her nails, she didn't want to be left alone.

"Yes, of course, I will find someone to escort you round, _Sir_, whilst your wife can stay here, JENNY!" she now spoke to Kate even though her gaze kept flickering back to Sherlock. "Jenny, will just find you out the form and will be here for any queries you may have."

"Right OK, thank you." Blustered Kate, clearly only stronger when she had Sherlock's full backing behind her. Both Sherlock and Mrs Coats stood and exited the room, Mrs Coats blundering compared to Sherlock's glide. A young girl entered from a side door, smiling cheerily and brandishing a folder and sheets.

"Hi!"

"Hello." Kate decided to direct her anger at being particularly stony to this poor girl.

"So, right, all you need to do is just-" she fumbled with the folder, "-answer these questions." She plonked a pamphlet in front of Kate, who blinked twice.

"Don't worry, most of it is just bumph about this place," she smiled nervously, something about her nature and babbling struck home with Kate. There was a pause. "Am I talking to much?" The smile had gone to make way for a more anxious look.

"No, not at all." Kate smiled back at her.

It was returned. "Oh good, Mrs Coats says I talk to much for my own good."

"I suspect she does. Though-" Kate was cut off by her phone bleeping from her handbag. "I should probably-" she pointed at her bag and Jenny nodded.

_Keep her talking. Stay in there. - SH_

"How does he do that?" she whispered aloud.

"Sorry?" Jenny had looked up from sorting files.

"Oh, nothing," she hurriedly picked up the booklet to hide behind, she then saw Jenny move towards the door.

"Do you hold many charity events here?" she rushed.

"A few. Though-" she grunted as reached to grab another folder off the shelves by the door, "-it's mainly just to keep up appearances." Kate started once more to flick through the information, though her brain was concentrating more on any distraction techniques she might know...

* * *

><p>As soon as the door had closed behind them Mrs Coats turned on him. Sherlock had already seen the two security guards waiting for them in the background.<p>

"You'll need to come up with a better disguise next time Mr Holmes."

"Next time?" Sherlock scoffed. By this time the security had begun to advance. Sherlock clicked send in his pocket.

* * *

><p>A great thud against the door drew Kate and Jenny back from there discussion on spa treatments. Kate's eyes rolled, then went straight to the door. Jenny's face became mingled with both confusion and excitement.<p>

"What was that?"

Kate sighed, "That was probably my `husband`."

She went over to the door and swang it open. A man came charging at her, he didn't have curly hair so she stepped out the way then moved out through the door frame. He quickly turned round and lunged for her again. She kicked out, meeting with bone, feeling a crunch.

"What happened to staying in there?" Sherlock shouted as he ducked from another badly aimed fist. He then punched back, his fist clashing with nose, ensuring an onslaught of blood. Stunned the man faltered backwards and Sherlock shoved him hard into the wall, his head collided with it and he sank to the floor. With his enemy down Sherlock finally started to worry about Kate, but as he turned he only saw her swing two fists into the man's stomach and kick out again. He moved over to her at once and pulled her back out of the way as he shoved at the man driving with his shoulder, knocking him into the door. He too slumped to the ground.

Sherlock started to regain his breath, he looked over to Kate who was still panting and who couldn't take her eyes of him. When he met her gaze she glanced away, raising one hand to a flushing cheek. She felt his stare continue to bore into her, it was then she realised how short the dress was, how long she had spent getting ready, how her nerves had jumped at his touch and wondered what the hell she had been expecting. But that was long enough if she was to convince him she was fine, well at least her normal self who hadn't experienced a sudden rush of over-powering emotion, she needed to bring back her mask.

"Did you text Lestrade or someone?" She flicked her head back at him remarkable quickly. He continued to watch her with fierce eyes.

"Yes." She smiled at him, showing teeth and tilting her head. Though it was only met with a turn of his face and a quizzical eyebrow. He obviously just can't believe I could fight like that, she thought. It was then she noticed a frozen Jenny in the doorway, scanning the room with frightened eyes. She was clutching Kate's handbag so tightly her hands began to redden.

"Jenny!" Cheerily, Kate moved over to her. She brushed past Sherlock, running a hand across him to guide him out the way.

"Thank you." she beamed at Jenny and took back her handbag, once she had let go of her burden Jenny stepped back shaking.

"Oh no, it's alright." Jenny sent a look over to an unconscious body, Sherlock let out a low chuckle. Then a sound of sirens echoed around them.

"We should probably go." Kate nodded at him then followed him out. He strode over the other blacked-out man, he then span on his heel and extended a hand to Kate who was eyeing the obstacle with suspicion. She took his hand and hopped over her hurdle. Laughing, they slipped out.

* * *

><p>Inspector Lestrade burst through the doors into the imposing hallway. He heard his team making ready behind him. He moved down the corridor preparing himself for what ever carnage Sherlock Holmes had left behind him. He saw the two unconscious men and a frightened girl but that wasn't all. As he had rounded the corner he had witnessed Sherlock being a true gentlemen extended a hand out to a woman behind him. Lestrade thought he recognized her as the girl who lived below him. She did get dragged around, poor soul. But wait, she had taken his hand even allowing the Consulting Detective to steady her by placing a hand on her waist. The contact didn't end there, like he had expected, he watched them leave, giggling, still holding hands. He wondered even they even knew they were doing it. He shook his head at how in awe he was of that situation, then rolled his eyes.<p>

"Right then, we're looking for a Mrs Coats, she can't have gone far, Donovan look for papers in that office, you two deal with this." Once his team had been sent out, he shook his head once more at the confusion that was Sherlock Holmes.


End file.
